ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Technology
There are varying levels of technology used in Ergo Proxy, mostly determined by the actual Dome in question and the Proxy who created it in their own personal desires. It can range from the ultra modern Spartan styling of Romdeau to the pseudo-21st century township. Generic Technology The Protective Dome The same kind of Dome is used throughout the world of Ergo Proxy. It uses two methods to protect its citizens from harmful toxins, environmental hazards and radiation. Firstly the dome is actually a large metal(an unknown alloy) dome that encases the entire city. This thick plating protects the city from not only attack but varying levels of radiation. It's assumed that the metal dome is energized to some degree to maintain its integrity and to create a fake sky as a catastrophic power loss leads to the dome itself collapsing. The second method is an actual force-field of sorts that aids the metal structure by not only maintaining its integrity further but also further protection from radiation and other environmental hazards. The dome is quite sturdy but a direct attack from a thermonuclear attack can break both the shield and the metal plating. Romdeau Tech. Romdeaus use of technology is based on the principle of a merchant's market. Nearly every piece of technology or any item in general is built to be high maintenance, highly inefficient and prone to breaking/malfunctioning. This is done deliberately to push the idea on citizens to constantly consume goods and throw them away once they're out dated, with little regard for longevity of the product (or for that matter, the citizen's wallet). Apart from this, there are some exceptions to this rule when it comes to technology that actually matters for Romdeau's survival. 'Vehicles' Romdeau's vehicles weren't very different from modern times; they mostly possessed Cars, Trains/Trams, Blimps, very short range aircraft (more patrol craft for the dome than anything), short-range craft that were used for expeditions outside the Dome and of course long range aircraft that were used for inter-dome travel, or invasions. U4 Long-Range Craft Used in the Mosk mop-up operation to deliver armed AutoReivs. Re-L and Iggy use a U4 to find Vincent after he runs away on the Rabbit. 'Weaponry and Ballistics' Romdeau makes use of primarily projectile based weaponry, this ranges from double-action pistols, pump-action shotguns, sub-machine guns, sniper rifles and even remote-controlled droids. Romdeau's spartan stylizing continue to influence even its weaponry which consist of very streamlined, sleek designs. C&S Detective Special 219. This single shot personnel defence weapon is referred to by fans as 'The Proxy Killer' as it's used by Re-L Mayer for delivering a FP Payload into a Proxy. The weapon is only ever fired once by Re-L but appears incredibly accurate for such a short barreled weapon. The gun is loaded via a single shot swing out chamber. Due to it's limited ammo capacity the weapon acts more as a panic or self defence weapon and would have no place in an actual firefight. Due to the Detective Special's light weight and compact design, it allows for Re-L to carry it alongside her shotgun sidearm without significant encumbrance. The design and name is in homage to Rick Deckard's pistol that was used by Harrison Ford in the movie Blade Runner. 'Awakening' R-SCG12 Shotgun Awakening acts as Re-L Mayer's primary weapon throughout the show. Despite being the gun shown on-screen more than any other, it has one of the least consistent images. While it is generally displayed as some unidentified pump-action shotgun, there have been numerous times when Re-l has fired the gun without pumping out the previous shell, which is a design of a semi-automatic. It's likely the pumping action is for dramatic effect. Due to its ability to pierce through the metal plating of armoured AutoReivs, it's likely that it fires, armor peircing rounds. The design is in homage to the shotgun used by the Bounty Hunter and Mercenary Johns from the movie Pitch Black, which was a modified Armscor M30R6 shotgun. R-D762 Long Shot The R-D762 Long Shot is a single shot rifle that is used by AutoReiv Disposal Unit to take care of infected AutoReivs at long distances. The rifle is only seen in use during the ADW project, during the martial law period where all AutoReiv's were to be disposed off. Whether the rifle is the upgraded equipment AutoReiv disposal had been looking for or just a weapon that rarely had its uses is unknown. Vincent's Pistol Not much is shown regarding Vincent's Pistol, only that he feels it isn't very effective, as he stated that, despite being used to dispose of AutoReiv's, he can't take them down without dismembering them. Apparently it also causes a great deal of steam, as there was a cloud of smoke when he shot repeatedly at Monad, when she chased him through the market. Mosk Tech. 'Other Technology' The Centzon The Centzon is a sailboat or airship that relies totally upon the wind not only for it to move but in order for it to continue floating off the ground. It was originally owned by an Autoreiv named Dorothy of Garland, but was built by 'the professor' Terran Technology Terran Technology is technology that was left behind by humanity. This technology is quite rare as not much survived the environmental disaster that forced Humanity to reach for the stars and leave their home planet in the hands of the Proxies. The majority of technology that was left behind survived due to underground caches, so it's mostly weaponry. Type 89 The Type 89 rifle was developed by HOWA Machinery Co., Japan, for National Defence Forces of Japan. It is a select-fire, gas-operated, rotating bolt firearm that was used by the Scavengers to defend themselves againsts the Romdeau remote control sentry drones. SA-80 (?) This Carbine appears to be the British made SA-80/L85 but has a slightly different carry handle and sights. It was used along side the Type 89 by the Scavengers outside Romdeau. The L85 is a gas operated, magazine fed, selective fire rifle of bull-pup layout. * Category:Key Terms